Professor Facepalm
Professor Facepalm, previously known as Runny Runny Runny Babbit, biggreenrabbit, Bunny Rabbit, and Fegelein, is a user on the Topix Dinosaur Forum and Imperial Palace. At first, he was a fanboy, then a very annoying troll, but he is now a contributor. Fegelein arrived in September 2009 as biggreenrabbit. He almost immediately disappeared. He arrived once more in August 2010, made a few posts, and again disappeared. He then arrived on March 11, 2012 as Runny Runny Runny Babbit. Contributions He began contributing to the forum (although he was a slight Saurophaganax fanboy), but also attracted trolls. A few days later, he was targeted by Crazy Fish, who began mocking and trolling him. Runny Runny Runny Babbit quickly became friends with fellow users Balaur and Fusionsaurus Rex, as well as Mattking. He later changed his name to Bunny Rabbit. He also briefly debated with Andrink, but stopped due to Andrink trolling constantly. Despite being considered a contributor, Bunny Rabbit continued to reply to trolls, which fueled ones like Crazy Fish and allowed them to run rampant on the forum. Bunny Rabbit however, eventually apologised due to him going off-topic a lot. In May 2012, he also abruptly left the forum, though after a few weeks, came back. Trolling Despite his apology, Bunny Rabbit began slowly developing from a minor fanboy to a troll. In May 2012, he made several off-topic polls under the guise of "Tom Sawyer". He also continued to reply to the many other trolls present on Topix, making the situation there even worse. Eventually, in June 2012, he became a troll, spamming threads with off-topic content. He also got into an infamous flame war with Coprolite, a troll alias of Tyranna2. Bunny Rabbit (Now under the guise of Doctor Facepalm) became a troll on the dinosaur forum. He made insulting references to other users, which contributed to the chaos that drove most of the contributors away. He insulted himself constantly and actually enjoyed it when people threw offensive comments at him, since it gave him attention. This further annoyed many people. Also, he frequently made dumb and inflammatory polls, usually under the name of The Forum's Biggest Mook, in reference to an earlier thread, made by Andrink in February 2012, that was the subject of much ridicule. In addition, Doctor Facepalm kept on repeating that "BR = Battle Rifle, not Bunny Rabbit". This seemed to make others extremely angry. Later, Doctor Facepalm, during August 2012, impersonated the troll Giganotosaurus Fan, despite later revealing that he was the new Giganotosaurus Fan account. In late August 2012, he also registered on Imperial Palace under the name Fegelein, and while he did initially contribute, he later made a homophobic post and many off-topic ones (for example, constantly saying that 'color' isn't a word), and was banned. Despite this, Altanative Whatever, another troll on Topix, let him use his account on IP, so Bunny Rabbit used AW's account to troll. However, Bunny Rabbit was later IP-banned, along with AW, who made many off-topic posts as well. During July 2012, he began making many homophobic and anti-religious remarks. This was further escalated by the fact that AW and Crazy Fish started many religious discussions and insulted others as well. Gradually, Doctor Facepalm ceased his homophobic remarks, though he didn't stop his trolling. Bunny Rabbit, now using the account named Pinky And Ze Brain, was attacked by other trolls and fanboys. While most of the contributors simply gave up, in November 2013, PAZB became a contributor, which was something many believed would never happen. He was absent through most of December, due to a glitch, and PAZB returned to TDF at the end of the month, right before Xmas, continuing to contribute to the forum through January and February 2013, as well as fighting and counter-trolling Rexby, a troll who arrived shorty after PAZB became a contributor. He then left until June 2013, when he returned to IP as well as TDF. When on the TDF, he continues to use the account Pinky and Ze Brain. Currently, whenever he posts, he simply flames trolls on the Topix Dinosaur Forum. On IP, he uses the account Professor Facepalm, and is generally a trusted contributor. However, he has been criticised for often arguing with Tyranna2 and driving threads off-topic, as well as using the word "godthumper" in many of his posts, which led to the word being prohibited on IP. He also, up until early 2014, firmly believed that Spinosaur King and Giganotosaurus Fan were the same, nearly getting banned as he constantly brought this up. However, around August 2014, he had come to believe that Tyranna2 was in fact Giganotosaurus Fan, an opinion almost every other contributor dismisses. After a short while, however, he too abandoned this claim. Occasionally, by posting excessively large images, creating quote and spoiler pyramids, and parroting other users' avatars and signatures, he has attracted criticism from other Imperial Palace users. *biggreenrabit (Formerly) *Runny runny runny babbit (Formerly) *Bunny Rabbit (Formerly) *Pinky And Ze Brain (Topix) *Fegelein (Formerly) (Imperial Palace) * Professor Facepalm (Imperial Palace) Category:Former trolls Category:Senior contributors Category:Contributors